


All for Cookies?

by amonkeysue



Series: Trouble in Three [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers pranks, Darcy/Bucky are sort of background, Gen, everyone lives at Avengers Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam may not be the perfect partner in crime for pranking, but Darcy has a job for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for Cookies?

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED more stories with Sam and Darcy interactions. And Bucky.

The moment she walked up to him, he knew trouble was on the horizon. Evidence of that could be found in her beaming smile, more in the way she carefully edged in front of the television.

“Hey, can I ask a favor?”

“No,” he flatly intoned. Sam held a hand out at Darcy. “Hell no, you are not pulling me into some prank with your boyfriend or anyone else. I am not getting involved in anything today that I could get blamed for. Last time I helped you out I ended up having to deal with a glitter covered Natasha.” As if to prove his resolve, he crossed his arms.

Darcy frowned and settled onto the couch next to Sam. “Please? There’s no glitter this time. If anything goes wrong I’ll happily take the fallout.”

An air of moderate disbelief clouded Sam’s voice. “Uhuh.”

She elbowed his side. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. It’s all innocent, all in good fun.”

He unfolded his arms and sighed before leaning back against the couch. Darcy expectantly stared at him. Her smile was still very present, even though it was toned down from its previously sunny state of being. Again, Sam sighed.

“You need to give me some details before I agree to do anything, Darcy.”

Her excitement was nearly palpable.

“Okay, so Buck and I have a little something planned to surprise Steve with. We need someone to distract Steve for at least an hour away from the Tower. Two would be better to work with though. And yes, I was conscientious of your possible reluctance, so I tried to ask Natasha first. She and Clint are out today and busy, for reasons of their own.”

“They always do,” he murmured. Sam proceeded to sit straight and unfold his arms. “So if I agree to help keep Steve out of the Tower for at least an hour, maybe somehow two, or possibly more, what then?” 

“Would you jump for a free batch of cookies?” Darcy brightly asked.

For a moment, Sam considered before consenting, “Only if they’re the kind with the M&M’s and chocolate chips and whatever else you threw in there.”

She extended her hand to shake. “Deal.”

“One more thing. What are you and Bucky doing with Steve? I want to make sure nothing falls back on me.”

In an overdramatic gesture, Darcy put a hand over her heart. “Sam! Do you really think I would throw you under the bus?” She pretended to look flabbergasted. 

A laugh escaped Sam. “Just don’t fool me into agreeing to anything that could turn on me, even if you don’t think it will.”

“Like Darce would really do anything on purpose to throw you under the bus.”

“There you are!” Her smile had grown wider.

Sam turned to look at Bucky. “I’ll say it again- the last time I helped Darcy with a prank it ended up with me having to deal with a glitter covered Natasha. And you might remember that Clint was laughing his head off and not helping my side of things at all. I’m not doing that again.”

“But this is Steve,” Bucky helpfully pointed out.

“And all I’m asking is that you tell me what you’ve got planned before I distract Steve for you so I can reasonably decide whether or not I want to be involved.”

Darcy and Bucky shrugged in sync. 

“Okay,” she started to explain, “we were thinking that we were going to cover everything in his room with flag themed wrapping paper and Captain America pictures. Tony already bought all our supplies, so we’re A-okay on that front. The only thing left is where you come in. Take Steve to go get coffee or something. Then just act surprised when he finds out.”

Sam curiously looked from Darcy to Bucky. “Whose idea was this, out of curiosity?”

She pointed with her thumb. “Buck’s. He’s also the one who asked Tony if he would be interested in buying the wrapping paper. Although technically the Captain America pictures are Tony’s idea.”

Bucky stepped up to grab Darcy’s hand. 

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Sam stood. 

“Ah, c’mon.” Darcy had pulled Bucky closer and was reaching to bring him in for a kiss when Sam turned to look at them.

“Again, my cue to leave.”

“That’s no fun, Wilson,” Bucky wryly replied.

Darcy hopped up. “Wait, so are you distracting Steve or not?”

Half of Sam’s response came in a flap of his hand. “Yeah, I’ll distract Steve. Might as well leave the lovebirds alone.”

“Hey Sam,” Bucky called out before he could reach the door.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Darcy still owes me cookies.”


End file.
